bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's a Junior: Part 4
Basketball Game, 7:02 PM Michael took his seats next to Nicole and down the row was Parker, and Bradi sitting together, cuddling in each others arms. "Look at them," Michael whispered to Nicole. "I got them together, I'm like the fucking Bullworth hero." He joked and they both quietly laughed. "Of course you are, not shut up and watch the game." Nicole whispered back, joking. The game was getting started and so far the Jocks were doing terrible. They were losing to the other team and from what They know about the other team they were supposed to be cannon fodder for the Bullworth Bulls. "They suck!" Greg exclaims. They start laughing about the Bullworth Bulls. Michael and Greg were shouting profanities at the Jocks then a Prefect walked by. "Shut up!" He screamed at them. "Why don't you!?" Michael replied. The Prefect walked away from them as Michael and Greg took their seats again. It was about forty minutes into the game when the scoreboard said something about Charles. Shit, they're getting revenge for what we did last year. Michael thought to himself. The whole gym roared in laughter. Before anyone could stop him Charles was already on the floor making his way to Ted. He caught the Basketball. There was a conversation going on between Charles and Ted, Michael couldn't completely make out what they were saying to each other. "What's he doing?" Bradi asked. "Is he gonna fight him?" She asked again. Knowing Charles he almost felt that there would be a fight. Just then Charles headbutted Ted. Michael looked over at Dr. Crabblesnitch and saw that he was still planted to his seat. He wasn't going up there to break it up. That stumped Michael, he didn't understand why Crabblesnitch wasn't breaking this up, neither was any Prefect. Almost like it was all justified. He gave his message to everyone then walked out of the Gym. "What a psycho." Bradi whispered to Parker. 8:49 PM Michael, Parker, and Jimmy Queen were waiting in the parking lot. Jimmy was a tiny kid that Michael befriended last year. They had grown closer over time and were very close friends. "What are going to do?" Jimmy asked Michael. There was a plan that Michael wanted to go with. They were waiting for Jack to stop by to drop something off for them. "The Jocks are taking showers in the Locker room right now." Michael stated, "I love guys in showers." Michael joked. "But we are going to walk in there with Paintball guns and light them the fuck up, no one fucks with my friends." Just then Jack pulled into the Parking Lot. He jumped out of his destroyed truck. "Hey, your car looks worse the the last time I saw it!" Michael joked. He saw a new dent. "What the hell is this, a new dent?" He joked. Jack shrugged. "Fucking lady came up behind my ass. I was going slower then the speed limit and she decided to fuck with me." Jack replied. Michael laughed to himself, Jack's truck had been through so much. It looks like it's been through wars. "Anyways, here's your guns, see ya!" Jack gave them their paintball guns and pulled out of the parking lot. Michael grabbed some masks from his coat pocket and handed it to the guys. "They'll never know. Alright guys, don't let any Prefects see ya." Michael ordered them. They then made their way to the Gym. The gym was empty when the guys walked in. they heard noises from the Boys Locker room. They checked to make sure the coast was clear. "Parker, make sure no Prefect comes and fucks with us." Michael ordered. They made their way down to the Locker Room. Michael snuck a peak inside and saw the Jocks showering. He pointed his gun at Kirby and fired. Then Parker and Jimmy were firing too. They were shooting all over the place in the room. Jocks were getting hit, falling to the floor. Michael saw Ted. He had a towel wrapped around himself, Michael shot him in the nuts. Just then Parker tapped on his shoulder. Michael looked at him. "Prefects!" Parker screamed. Michael took one last look at the room. Blue Paintballs were splattered over the wall. The Jocks were on the floor, weeping in pain, a smirk crossed Michael's face. Michael turned to run out the way they came. Michael saw Jimmy and Parker far ahead of him. Just then he was tackled to the ground. It was a Prefect. He looked up to make sure Parker and Jimmy got away. The Assistant Principal's office, 9:11 PM Michael was sitting in the office. Despite the fact that he had been caught he loved every minute of it. The Jocks simply deserved it, case closed. Mr. Johnson walked through the door. "What do you think you're doing?!" Mr. Johnson scolded. "Walking into school with guns-" "Paintball guns." Michael interrupted. Mr. Johnson gave him a real serious look. "Fine, it doesn't matter. You broke a very serious rule. You also hurt several Jocks!" The Assistant Principal continued to scold Michael. "Okay, I hurt them, so what?" Michael replied. This seemed to of pissed off the Assistant Principal. "You will have two week detention, cleaning out the Athletic center!" The decision was finally concluded. Michael was finally let go out of the office and made his way back to his dorm room. When he walked in Charles was lying on the bed. "Hey, where you been?" Charles asked him. Michael looked over at him. "Played a revenge prank and got caught." Michael scoffed. He turned on the TV and got on his bed. They were watching Tosh.O for the rest of the night. Category:Blog posts